<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting the Family by StarksInTheNorth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097534">Meeting the Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarksInTheNorth/pseuds/StarksInTheNorth'>StarksInTheNorth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pre-War for the Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:16:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarksInTheNorth/pseuds/StarksInTheNorth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon introduces Dany to Ghost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you have a moment?” Jon asks, turning to Dany as the lords clear out after the latest battle meeting. “I’d like you to meet someone.”</p><p>She glances over her shoulder at Tyrion, Varys, and Jorah, her advisors all waiting to discuss their thoughts with her. When Dany looks to him again, Jon’s face holds a half-grin. Her eyes glitter with a buried laugh. “Alright. My lords, lets convene in an hour. I have to review some details with Lord Snow.”</p><p>Dany follows him out of the Great Hall and down a twisting, ancient passage long forgotten by many except the servants and the Stark children. As they turn a bend, finally separated from the people who watch them so carefully, Jon grabs Dany by the gloved hand and pulls her flush against him.</p><p>His lips meet hers quickly, devouring her as if this is the last kiss he will get. He wants to tangle his hands in her pristine silver braids, muss the hair enough so every one of the lords who leer at her will know that she is <em>his</em>. The primal instinct roars inside him, like a deeply buried dragon, and Jon just kisses her more.</p><p>Breathlessly, she pulls away and lifts her eyes to his face. “Was there truly someone you wanted me to meet, or was that just an excuse to sneak away in a diplomatic fashion?”</p><p>Jon shakes his head. “No, there is someone. But we have to go outside.”</p><p>He guides Dany through the castle and out to the courtyard, winding their way through crowded Winterfell until they’ve reached the kennels. Bitches and hounds yap at them as they pass by, but Jon does not stop like he may have in his youth. At the end of the aisle, he pushes back a gate and steps inside.</p><p>Instantly, Ghost is upon him, tackling Jon to the ground and sniffing at his face. His fat pink tongue licks along Jon’s cheeks and beard even as his paws hold Jon to the ground. </p><p>Jon laughs and pets at Ghost’s sides, ruffling the white fur there. “Yes, alright boy, you know it’s me!” With another laugh, he finally sits up and holds out a hand to Dany. “Your grace, may I introduce Ghost?”</p><p>The queen deals with dragons, but a horse-sized direwolf is another monster entirely. But she is brave as she is kind, and takes Jon’s hand with barely a second of hesitation.</p><p>“Your direwolf.” She smiles, for Jon has told her many stories of the wolf’s bravery and how he’s saved Jon’s life. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ser Ghost.”</p><p>She nods her head sagely as if bowing to another king. Ghost’s unnatural red eyes narrow as Jon brings Dany’s hand close to his nose. The wolf sniffs, first her hand then her sides then her feet, before finally looking up at her . . . </p><p>. . . and licking along Dany’s cheeks. His motions nearly knock her over, but Jon is up in an instant to catch her. Her face glows red with warmth and cheer as she crouches low to be eye-to-eye with the wolf, and her laughter rings like a thousand bells when she kisses him right back. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think, then come hangout on <a href="https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> to talk about Jonsa, Jonerys, Daensa, OT3, ASOIAF, and GOT. I also take prompts in my <a href="https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/ask/">ask box</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>